continuingstargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of P9X-335
The Battle of P9X-335 was an event that took place between the Alliance of Great Races, Zanous Garrin's faction of the Lucian Alliance, and the Der'kal Empire in December of 2008. Prelude Upon receiving new intelligence on the rogue Lucian Alliance's movements, the Tok'ra contacted the ISGC with information that a massive fleet of warships had been detected out on the edge of the galaxy in a star system known to be under Garrin's control; the Alliance was preparing a strike force to take him out once and for all, and they urgently requested the ISGC's assistance in the coming battle. Knowing that this was a chance to end their headache for good, Earth quickly mobilized two of its own vessels, and sent them, along with SG-1, to join their allies on the galactic rim. In total, the Alliance had managed to gather an impressively-sized armada for their assault, largely consisting of Free Jaffa/Tok'ra ha'tak and their support ships, supplemented by Nox battlecruisers, and Hebridanian cruisers. With the addition of the DSC-304s Valiant and Aurora, they seemed to have more than enough firepower to crush their enemy, and the combined fleet departed for P9X-335 immediately. In the meantime, Garrin had amassed his own sizable armada of ha'tak, al'kesh, and untold numbers of death gliders, all boasting significant enhancements in terms of weapons and shields from his secret allies. He waited confidently in orbit above his base, certain that his opponents could not breach his defenses. The Battle The very instant the Alliance ships emerged from hyperspace. the battle began; Teal'c led the attack from his command ship while Samantha Carter beamed SG-1 to the planet's surface to find and capture, or, if necessary, kill, Garrin himself. In an intense exchange that seriously decimated both sides, the Allied forces were eventually able to pummel the enemy down to only a few motherships and their escorts, turning the tide markedly in their favor. Meanwhile, on the surface, SG-1 quickly made their way into the secure areas of their enemy's base before going after the terrorist himself. After an extended game of cat-and-mouse, they were finally able to corner him in a secluded hallway, and Daniel Jackson delivered a fatal series of shots, seemingly ending things for good. But in those final moments, a stunning revelation was made; the man that Earth had been hunting for so long was, in actuality, an android, constructed by a race of beings he would only call "the Der'kal," and promising that, with his death, the galaxy had sealed its doom. But with their immediate adversary dead at long last, SG-1 merely settled for a beam-out back to their ship, watching as Carter beamed down enough nuclear ordinance to ensure that nothing remained below. And with what was left of Garrin's own fleet in tatters, it looked as though it was over. Arrival of the Der'kal As history records, of course, it was far from over, and the next few minutes would prove to be some of the most-terrifying ever witnessed. Even as the Alliance prepared to destroy their final few targets, another fleet emerged from hyperspace, this one of distinctly alien-design and bristling with weapons rivaling those of the Ori. These aliens, the ones the android Garrin had warned of, were the Der'kal, and they transmitted only a single message before proceeding to wipe out the rest of the Alliance forces, promising that before they were through, the Milky Way would lie in ruins. Aftermath P9X-335 P9X-335 P9X-335